


My Foolish Heart

by ShowMeAHero



Series: The Way You Look Tonight [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, I don't know, Moving In Together, Ron being a cutie, harry and george wrestle because they're like adopted brothers soooo, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And that laugh that wrinkles your nose... It touches my foolish heart.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Foolish Heart

Ron thought a lot of things that he never said. He had a pretty strong sense of self-preservation, thanks; all those years in constant proximity with Harry had to rub off on him at some point. So, usually, Ron kept his mouth shut, and it was usually good that he did.

He chose not to say a lot of things to Hermione, and for a very long time. After they kissed, though, he found that it was a bit easier to speak his mind. After all, if he had not done so, they would not be moving her things into the Burrow right now, ignoring George and Harry’s significant lack of help as the two of them worked.

Hermione sighed as she watched George tackle Harry to the ground and wrestle him, the two of them rolling until they hit a mud puddle. She shook her head.

“The two of them, I swear,” Hermione grumbled, though the smile tugging at her lips betrayed her. Harry dropped a fistful of mud into George’s face, and Hermione laughed at the startled, wide-eyed expression on George’s filthy face. Ron spoke without thinking.

“I love it when you laugh,” Ron blurted. Hermione turned to him and, into the silence following his words, she grinned.

“Thank you,” Hermione replied. He smiled back at her, but both their attention was drawn back to the wrestling match when Harry let out a squeal as George jumped on his back.

“Oi!” Ron shouted. The two men lifted their heads at the same time. “Can you two stop with the nonsense and get on with helping us, then?”

Hermione backed up a couple steps just in time for George and Harry to hurtle past her and, each taking one of Ron’s arms, tackled him to the ground.

Ron _really_ needed to learn the appropriate times to say things.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
